


On the Road

by hebii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Romance, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebii/pseuds/hebii
Summary: Lance's car breaks down as they're driving down to Miami from New York for his family reunion. With a disheartened, grumpy Lance and a tired, equally grumpy Keith, Shiro tries to make the best of their unfortunate situation. Which might be of the sexual nature.





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs discourse when you have Shklance?

“Okay, so this isn’t so bad. I got our pillows, some sleeping bags, blankets, I had that mattress from when we went camping to soften things up.” Shiro glances back at them from behind his shoulder, trying to muster the most encouraging smile he has in his itinerary, knowing full well it’s needed of him after this particularly deplorable day for them. He thinks it’s working a little, because there’s at least a _slight_ ease of Lance’s frown and Keith looks less sour as he comes forward, crawling in through the trunk of their family sized car.

He tries not to take it too personal that Lance still looks downright mad as he walks past him to crawl in after Keith, grabbing a pillow to arrange it to his cheek, letting out a puff of air. He knows this isn’t about him or Keith, but rather that Lance had really looked forward to seeing his family today, and participate in the full reunion tomorrow.

They would still make the dinner if their help arrived on time – eight AM as promised – but not the breakfast and lunch activities. This event is, apparently, quite a tradition as Lance has made clear for them many times during the whole debacle of trying to get help for their wheezing vehicle. Shiro feels bad, of course he does, but for now he’s done everything he can do. They’ve been promised help and a rental, so after tomorrow it should be smooth sailing once they get on the road again.

Even the rest stop is large and the outdoor bathroom probably the least gross they’ve encountered on any road trip they’ve been on. Not to mention they could’ve been unlucky and the car had broken down _whilst_ driving, not after taking a brief break to stretch their legs.

“I knew we should’ve just taken a plane,” Lance murmurs.

“Tickets were expensive,” Keith reminds him for the nth time.

“We could’ve used credit cards! One month and he’d afford them no problem.” Lance gestures towards Shiro who has now crawled in-between his boyfriends of two years and closed the trunk behind him, leaving their car locked and secure.

The oldest sighs. “Lance, pouting about it won’t change the decision we made.”

Shiro had just recently started a new job after finishing his masters. It’s a steal, according to Lance. Full benefits in every direction of the spectrum, generous pay and bonuses across the board, but he hasn’t gotten his first pay check yet and Lance and Keith are still in college, dealing with all _that_ implies.

So, to save costs, they’d decided to take Lance’s car (their car, as he now insists so generously since they all tend to use it) down to Miami from New York. Yes, it’s an excessive drive – eighteen hours, not including stops – but with Shiro as their steady driver it hadn’t looked like it would take them more than two days. The first night they’d stopped at a motel when they were getting close to South Carolina, and today they’d been driving almost all the way to Jacksonville before the car broke down. They were planning to drive through the evening reach Lance’s family home around midnight.

Lance opens his mouth as if he wants to say something more, but promptly shuts it when he clearly doesn’t come up with anything to say against it. Shiro tends to have that effect on people when he’s making so much sense it leaves little room to argue.

Silence folds over them.

Lance seems to still insist on pouting. It’s during times when Lance shuts off Keith and Shiro gets a reminder how much his happy, goofy exterior tends to rub off on them, keeping their own serious exteriors at bay. When _Lance_ is moody, they’re all moody. Though, thankfully, he tends to soften up with just the matter of the right persuasion and things have already sucked enough today, Shiro doesn’t intend to let it end on a bad note with all three of them going sour to bed.

One of Shiro’s hands finds Lance’s lower back, pushing slowly under his jacket, where he starts rubbing soothing circles. Keith seems to be sensing what Shiro is trying to do and nuzzles his way under the free arm that isn’t stretched out towards Lance to get comfier. The deep frown Keith sported a few minutes ago has smoothed out and instead he seems to be getting increasingly clingier.

Which Shiro doesn’t mind in the least. He and Keith has always had a good understanding of what the others intentions are without saying much. Looks and small signs in their body language is usually enough. Right now, Keith is agreeing to Shiro’s silent proposal of helping Lance snap out of his pouting frenzy.

It’s subtle at first. Lance’s shoulders start to sag with the added attention to his lower back, leaning into the touch more and more. Keith hums against Shiro’s neck, knowing full well he needs his own down time to release the negative tension from their bad day, so he just let Shiro cradle him close with his right arm, bringing him closer and closer.

“I know what you guys are doing,” Lance remarks. He sounds far less agitated than he probably wants to.

“Do you now?” Shiro’s softly whispers as he kisses the shell of the other man’s ear, breaking a grin that Lance probably can _feel_ forming against his skin.

“Yeah and it’s not gonna work.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Keith’s hand has reached over Shiro to find Lance’s hip and drag it closer to Shiro’s body.

The fact that Lance is letting it happen speaks volumes of how little he’s actually resisting their sure-fire recipe to turn his frown upside down.

Lance grunts out a noise that again does little to convince Shiro his soothing touch isn’t working. He dares to take the next step and wraps his arm fully around Lance to pull him completely against his body, his ass now pressing against Shiro’s crotch. Shiro’s only human; being sandwiched between his boyfriends is having the effect one would expect of him. He feels triumphant when Lance seems to have grown tired of being stubbornly pouty and turns around his arms, his eyes meeting Shiro’s dark ones.

Keith’s chin comes to rest on Shiro’s shoulders, his own eyes meeting Lance’s expectantly.

“Ooookaaayyyyy… okaayyyyyy, I give in. I give up. I can’t stay mad when you guys are feelin’ me up.”

Shiro chuckles. “Can I see you smile?”

Lance ducks his head, but it’s there and Keith breaks a small smile himself as Shiro continues to chuckle, bringing Lance’s forehead to his lips to kiss it. Shiro decides he’ll break a few speed limits as long as he can get Lance to his family in time. For him, it’s worth it. For them, he’ll do anything.

-

-

He’d been enamoured with them from the moment they’d walked into the classroom he’d been given to tutor a few freshmen. They were both laughably bad at English studies and Shiro, having minored in it with straight As, were the only tutor available to help them out. He hadn’t been aware of the sexual tension he would be suffering from in the months to come.

Lance and Keith had known each other since high school, though four years of rivalry had coloured them blind to the increasing attraction they’d developed from one another. Shiro, of course, had sensed it just after a few sessions helping them out with their papers. You’d think that would’ve complicated things for him – and it had… a lot.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to want two people at the same time, even less so when they clearly had an unspoken thing for one another, but he had. His mind wouldn’t rest. He thought of them in the morning when he got his coffee, he thought of them when he went to his classes across campus, he thought of them after football practice in the steamy, hot shower.

He thought of them constantly and it had been driving him to the brink of insanity

How he’d been able to end up with them both is still something he struggles to comprehend at times. Even now when he’s pressing his lips to Keith’s, his thumb tracing Lance’s soft lower lip as the tanned male removes his belt, he cannot understand how he got this lucky. How, after two years, they’re still here, all three of them, just as willing and wanting of all they have together.

They’d cornered him one afternoon he’d offered to help them with a midterm. They were nearing the end of the semester and at the time Shiro didn’t know they’d already confessed their desire for each other and him between one another prior to the lesson. He found out. He must admit, he still isn’t sure if they’d planned it when they ganged up on him and made it hard not to notice their desires, but the result had been him, them, and the desk in classroom 403 in Main Hall 2.

Keith groans against his lips as they part, chest heaving as he drags in much needed air. Keith is reckless, even in bed, testing limits, asking for more when he shouldn’t. Shiro has always been glad Lance has been by his side to keep him in check. Their reckless boyfriend has removed just about everything he was wearing except his t-shirt, strong pale legs and a round bottom pulled free on display.

As expected, as soon as Keith has caught his breath, Lance claims his lips for himself. As they’re busy, Shiro removes his own clothing. He has just wriggled his socks off when Lance grabs his cheeks, planting another needy kiss to his lips. He feels the familiar hot warmth curl in the bottom of his stomach, even more intense due to the summer temperature surrounding them.

“You’re always so impatient,” Shiro groans as Lance falls back on the soft mattress, a ridiculous grin having replaced his pout a long time ago.

“You’re just slo–– _ahh_ ,” his taunt falls short when Keith, having his own level of impatience, shoves Lance’s legs open and lays between them.

Shiro watches, mouth going impossibly dry, as Keith starts mouthing over Lance’s underwear. The taller junior groans and falls back, cursing, while Shiro just takes a moment to appreciate the view. Both of Keith’s mouth on Lance’s crotch, but also said man’s perky ass in the air. Undressed, inviting.

_Fuck_.

Shiro takes a deep breath. Then places his hands on Keith’s hips and pushes his still clothed cock against his younger boyfriend’s ass. It earns him a needy gasp as Keith releases the piece of Lance’s underwear he’d been sucking at his dick through. It gives Lance enough time to slip the underwear off, cock free and slightly leaking. His cheeks are flushed, dark red, small sweat drops having formed on his forehead.

“Keith,” Shiro murmurs, leaning over to place a kiss at the back of the youngest’s neck. His fingers trail down said man’s responsive body. “Don’t tease, Lance. He’s had a rough day. I think he deserves some attention.”

Shiro doesn’t know why his voice seems to drop lower when he’s giving them orders. A part of him, the Saint Shiro part of him, feels guilty about it, but the other part of him – the part that likes to feel in charge, to dominate and provide – flourish in it. Keith releases a wanton groan that Shiro thinks should be illegal for any ears except his and Lance’s. He then moves forward, back to the position he’d been in before Shiro grinded his crotch against his ass, and Lance doesn’t have time to even brace himself before Keith relaxes his throat and eases his mouth down his length.

“ _Keith – oh **shit**_ – fuck!” Lance gasps, elbows supporting him as he looks down at his boyfriend’s mouth bobbing down on his dick.

Shiro’s fingers trail over Keith’s bare ass and he encouragingly murmurs: “There you go, Keith. Good.”

It hadn’t taken them long to find out Keith likes the praise. Always has. Shiro is sure Lance would’ve joined in – he in particular enjoys how vocal Keith becomes when given a ridiculous amount of encouragement – if not for the needy moans that is escaping the tanned man instead.

There are times it’s difficult being three people. Shiro wishes he could touch them both equally at the same time, drive them both crazy, fuck them both simultaneously, but he’s only one human and he knows he’s already greedy being provided two boyfriends he’d go through hell for. They make it work. He keeps an eye on them as he pulls Keith’s underwear down to his ankles. Keith takes his sweet time; Lance clutches the blankets underneath him and Shiro reaches for that bottle of lube he hid away in one of their bags when they packed.

“I–shit, l-love your mouth, baby. Good _god_ ,” Lance mewls, hips threatening to buck upwards, but Keith plants his palms to Lance’s thighs and stops him before he can shove too much of his dick down the youngest’s throat. Lance is no Shiro, but he’s not bad off in size at all and Keith, although good, needs time to take that much in.

Shiro returns to Keith’s backside, and takes his time to prepare him. It’s easier to do so when Keith is otherwise occupied, but it’s also quite pleasurable to watch Keith crumble at what he does when Shiro starts fingering him. It’s good. He doesn’t want Lance to come yet and if Keith continues he will.

As Shiro finds that spot that makes Keith’s body quiver, the younger man releases Lance’s cock with an audible little pop to make room for the lewd moan that pushes past his throat. “S-Shiro…” Keith’s legs are shaking. “ _Lance_.”

Lance’s lips have found Keith’s neck, they’re nibbling – _biting_. He’s sitting up on his knees, meaning Keith is now being sandwiched between two bodies pressing against him. He doesn’t seem to be complaining, Shiro notes.

As Keith is losing his ability to formulate anything but raw, needy sounds, Shiro leans over his shoulder to capture Lance’s lips. He loves them. Fuck he loves _everything_ about them.

“You good, baby?” he whispers huskily as he and Lance part.

“Y––yeah, yeah…” Lance shakily replies. “So good.”

“Good,” Shiro kisses his nose.

Lance’s face seems to become even redder by the innocent affection than the fact that Keith is bucking back at Shiro’s fingers and making sounds of pure want. He seems to have found his voice again though, because he barks teasingly: “Are you guys planning to fuck me or just stand there with your dicks waving at me?”

“So lewd,” Lance sighs teasingly. He leans in towards Keith’s face, smirk in place. “Tell us what you want then, Keithy.”

“ _You_ ,” he responds, not even blinking.

“I suppose I’ll be patient and let him go first. He’s the pouty one after all,” Shiro muses, eyes darker than usual as he, in almost one swift movement, has turned Keith around so he’s pressed to Shiro’s chest instead. Their eyes meet, Keith’s impatient and challenging, Shiro’s calm yet lustful. They kiss, hard, passionate, Keith’s arms wrapping around Shiro’s neck. He keeps Keith’s lips busy while Lance grabs the lube for himself.

Keith stiffens just briefly as Lance pushes in, but then eases into it. He leans back against his tan boyfriend, while still having Shiro’s hands on his hips. “You okay?” Shiro asks softly, hand stroking over Keith’s cheek. He always has to make sure. Even though they’ve done things that are far rougher than this, he lets them know they can voice their concerns if there are any.

“Yeah, deeper, Lance. _Please_.”

Shiro loves it when Keith asks nicely. Lance shudders.

“Like you have to _ask_.”

Shiro sends Lance a look of encouragement. Lance bucks his hips into Keith in response. And Keith _moans_. Loud.

They pick up the pace from there. Shiro crouches and starts planting kisses over Keith’s pale skin. Moving with them to the best of his ability as Lance fucks their youngest boyfriend. The sounds that fill the car fuels Shiro on. He must hold back till it’s his turn, but it’s growing increasingly harder as both their pretty lips release sounds of ecstasy.

Deep breaths. Patience.

He pulls back from leaving a particularly eye-catching love bite right under Keith’s chest, when they slow down. He looks up and Keith is looking like a mess, red flush having spread to various places on his pale body. The contrast between him and Lance is more than a little endearing when they’re both naked and connected like that. So pale and so tan.

“S-Shiro, lean back.”

He complies, his heavy, large dripping cock now displayed erect and proud. Keith and Lance change their positions. Keith goes down on all fours for the second time, this time trailing his tongue all up Shiro’s impressive length. Said man draws a heavy, low breath and grabs Keith’s hair, though makes sure not to lock his fingers too hard in the pretty black locks.

Lance is back in Keith, hips bucking, moans spilling faster by the minute.

Keith’s lips are impressively thorough considering the younger man is currently feeling Lance’s cock hit at his sweet spot. He takes his time sucking on every inch of Shiro’s cock, since the entire length is too large for him to take whole. However, soon Keith can’t do anything but let his lips rest against Shiro’s erection while Lance pounds faster, faster, heavy breathing growing more desperate.

Lance is close.

Shiro can tell by the way he shuts his eyes, the way his hips lose rhythm and keep increasing in speed. Incoherent words slip past his lips and Shiro grabs him by the back of his neck to engage in that hungry kiss just as Lance comes. He always quivers when he does, fingers grabbing at Keith’s hips hard, but mindful of just how much. Keith in response whines lewdly as he’s filled, head raising from Shiro’s crotch to rest his forehead against the crook of the taller man’s neck instead.

Lance softens, his entire being slumping a bit. Lazily, he kisses at Keith’s back, but it doesn’t take long before Keith, desperate, so desperate to orgasm, pulls off him, causing them both to emit deep groans.

Shiro has finally lost his patience.

He turns Keith around, scissors his fingers in him to make sure he’s ready which gains him an impatient whine, and then enters Keith himself. He pauses. He has to remind himself that he’s bigger than Lance and pummelling in is only going to hurt Keith, which he’d rather not do in any sense if he can help it.

Although clearly tired, Lance wastes no time capturing Keith’s lips as Shiro starts moving in him, he whispers to him. Dirty words, teasing words – words that makes Keith groan and quiver at the same time. Words Shiro approves of and shows it by reaching all around Keith to grab Lance’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

As Shiro is thrusting, Lance must be feeling their movements.

Feel Keith against him, the way he trembles with every buck of Shiro’s hips and, by extension, the strength of them. Shiro tries to calm down the possessive flare that always looms in his chest when he has them like this. Even though Lance is sandwiching Keith between them, even though Shiro can just lean over Keith and kiss him senseless while still keeping the pace of his thrusts, it’s as if he can’t have enough of them both.

As if he can’t provide enough _at the same time_.

It’s ridiculous, he can’t fuck them both at once, but he can at least let them both feel his movements at the same time and that feeds that little possessive flare in his body.

“You’re both so beautiful.” It comes out rasped, loving and yet lustful at the same time.

He knows they’ve heard him, because Keith emits one of those little moans that he sometimes does when they’re being affectionate and he doesn’t know how to _respond_ , but he wants to. And Lance _laughs_. Because he does that when’s happy. He does that when’s euphoric, and exhausted by holding onto this feeling until they’re all done and spent, laying in each other’s arms.

Keith clenches around him. He’s close judging by how erratic his breathing has become. His hold around Lance seems to be tightening. Shiro growls low in the back of his throat and uses the last bits of his strength to hit Keith’s sweet spot repeatedly. Or at least what he assumes is his sweet spot considering Keith’s moans are sounding louder than ever.

“S-Shiro, La-Lance, shit – _fuck, fuck ahh!_ ” Keith moans.

He’s beautiful. Beautiful and flushed and so nicely perked on top of his cock. Shiro kisses up his neck as he carries out the last thrusts before Keith climaxes. Lance groans in sync with him. Almost as if Keith’s release is as good for him as it is for his younger boyfriend. And from there it takes approximately 3 more thrusts before Shiro comes as well, his body wrapping around Keith as he does.

Pants fill the car, as the afterglow settles over Shiro and Keith. He can feel Lance watch them, a small smile graced upon the tanned man’s face. Keith groans as Shiro pulls back enough for him to get out, legs quivering to the point that he slumps down on the mattress under them as soon as they part.

“F-fuck…” Keith sighs, seemingly attempting to slow down his breathing.

“Babe, we just did,” Lance teases as he lays down next to him.

“Shuuut uuup, McClain,” Keith wheezes thought here is a hint of a laugh in there. Shiro smiles.

He lays down behind Lance, serving him a soft kiss to the back of his neck, dragging in his scent and just… appreciating the calm that fills him as his heartbeat slows down. “Feel any better?” he asks Lance quietly.

“Much.”

Keith grimaces a bit; he’s nestled against Lance’s neck as he does so. “We didn’t think this through... we have no shower, and used no condoms.”

“I have hand wipes?” Lance offers.

“Guess it’ll have to do.”

After cleaning themselves up to the best degree they could with what they had on hand, they found themselves wrapped around each other again under blankets. It had gotten slightly chillier as the sun had disappeared, but three bodies together during summer required little coverage to stay warm.

Shiro is graced with the honour of being in the middle, Keith’s head on his shoulder, one leg draped over his, Lance on his chest, his arm laid over him like a seatbelt. They fall asleep almost instantaneously, which leaves him lying there, occasionally serving them a kiss to their forehead.

He loves them. He truly does. Every moment with them matters, every bump in the road (ha… ha) feels like something he wants to work on. There’s nothing they can do at this point to end his ever-growing affection for them. Sometimes… sometimes it’s hard, sometimes it’s not – but they have each other and to him that is all that matters.

He kisses their foreheads again, chuckling when Lance murmurs something in his sleep. They’ll be okay, he thinks as he fumbles for his phone to set an alarm for 07:30. The people who are coming to tow their car does _not_ need to see everything that has transpired here tonight. Nor does he want them to.

Them? Yeah, they’re just for him.


End file.
